


Getting Dirty

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, how he loved to watch her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. Even for me, this is pure SMUT. ^///^ There's just a tiiiny touch of humiliation kink; nothing too upsetting or extreme, just a few naughty words in the heat of the moment. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Damn, how he loved to watch her move.

Avrinne Lavellan was a whirlwind on the battlefield, a furious storm of slashing silver knives that found every weak spot, every possible chink in her opponent's armor. She flashed in and out of view, nearly invisible in her stealth, only to reappear at the perfect time to stab an enemy in the back. She flicked her wrists, danced forward, then back. Her movements blurred, too fast to follow, and blood sprayed in a deadly arc to wet the green grass beneath their feet.

Iron Bull never got distracted in a fight, but he was a bodyguard, right? So he had to keep his one eye on the slim, pale elf. It was her body he'd been hired to guard, after all. And he would-- the thought of anyone marring that beautiful skin made him swing his axe with extra vigor. She was his to touch, his alone-- and if anyone was going to put a bruise on her, it would be him.

They were still a new thing-- she, still hesitant, a little unsure. But she liked what they did together in the bedroom, that Bull was sure of. She arched under his hands, his mouth. She whimpered and cried out, practically singing her joy when she climaxed, when he _allowed_ her to climax, so that he thought they must be able to hear her in the courtyard far below. She never closed the glass doors, after all. It seemed not to occur to her that anyone might hear-- or if she thought about it at all, she didn't care.

Bull liked that idea. _Let 'em hear,_ he thought. _Let everyone know who's making the Inquisitor come._ A Red Templar lunged at him, and Bull found himself grinning. _Fool._ A simple side-step took him out of harm's way, and a mighty swing of his greataxe ended the attack in a spray of blood. _Got to watch out. Footing might be getting slippery._ He glanced up at the others.

Sera rained arrows like hail, catching one man in the throat, another in the eye. "Eat it!" she cried joyfully, her blood up and her eyes flashing. "Piss-lickers! Arrow in the face, yeah!"

Vivienne was more restrained, her staff flowing in a graceful arc as she called down lightning upon their foes. Their screams and the smell of burning meat filled the clearing.

And then Avrinne. Beautiful, delicate, deadly Avrinne. She slashed a throat, spun sideways and caught another Templar across the face. He went down screaming. A third tried to catch her from behind, but she lunged backwards, long double-bladed dagger leading, and caught the poor bastard through the chest, his light armor doing nothing to stop the slip of metal into his ribs. He gurgled and collapsed.

She was covered in blood-- and as far as Bull could tell, none of it was hers. It dripped from her blades and pattered to the soaked ground in fat, heavy drops. This little clearing in the Emerald Graves would stink of death for a while; the crows would have a feast tonight.

"That all of them?" Bull called, axe still ready in case any of the stealthy ones tried to jump him. But it was quiet now, almost deafeningly so; even the birds had ceased their endless songs, frightened off to safer parts of the forest by the carnage.

Avrinne sheathed her knives in one smooth motion. "That's the last of them. Check the camp." She nodded to the small fire and collection of crude tents nearby. "There may be something useful."

They found a few letters, good things to pass on to Cullen whenever they returned to Skyhold. Avrinne knelt in front of a small crate. "Hello. What's this?" She lifted a large, round bottle, smiling faintly. "Chasind sack mead?"

Bull guffawed. "Good stuff. Looks like they won't be celebrating this one, so might as well take it, Boss."

She did so love her bottle collection. Iron Bull thought it was cute, in a weird way.

They made camp not long after, in half-destroyed ruins of ancient Elven design. A huge wolf statue lounged at the center; Avrinne called it Fen'harel, the Dread Wolf.

"It faces outward, see?" she told him as she warmed her hands near the cookfire. "That's to keep his attention away from the camp, and hopefully on anyone who'd dare approach it."

It didn't make much sense to Bull-- why build monuments to a god you wanted desperately to escape notice from?-- but hell, there was plenty of stuff in the Qun that probably sounded just as loopy to outsiders. He gave her a smile, all teeth. "Sure thing, Boss. I think we've got things under control here; why don't you go clean up?"

She looked down at herself, lip suddenly curling in disgust. "I nearly forgot," she admitted, sounding embarrassed. "I'm getting so used to the stink of blood I hardly notice it anymore."

Bull nodded. He knew that feeling well. "There's a stream not far," he said. "Why don't you and the ladies hit it up? I'll go after."

She gave him a grateful smile and trotted off in the direction of the stream.

Bull would've loved to go with her, but _Madame_ de Fer gave him an arch look of disapproval and he was pretty sure she'd freeze his ass to the ground if he tried anything on her watch. 

Sera clapped him on the arm as she went by. "Too bad. View's all mine then, innit?" She grinned as she ran off to join the other two women.

Bull growled low in his throat. Cheeky brat. He'd have to get revenge somehow later. Maybe a nice, fat spider in Sera's bedroll?

When the Inquisitor returned, all pink and freshly-scrubbed, her short platinum hair still wet from her bath, Bull gave her a private smirk. "Next time," he told her matter-of-factly, "I get to watch."

Her cheeks pinked even more. "You want to watch me _bathe_?" she said, like she couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"You, all wet and naked? Touching yourself all over? Why _wouldn't_ I want to see that?"

She brushed at the damp bangs getting into her eyes, frowning slightly. "You and your perversions," she said, but her lips tiptilted to one side to show she was joking.

When Sera and Vivienne returned (and really, Sera's shit-eating grin was just too much), Bull went to find the stream himself. Sure, blood and gore all over might terrify the enemy, but it got all sticky and itchy after a while. It'd be a relief to feel clean again, at least until the next fight.

The stream beckoned, silvery and fresh. It was too shallow for a really good soak, and too cold besides, but Bull managed to make do. He splashed himself down and scrubbed at all the flaky stubborn bits, idly taking stock as his fingers brushed old scars. Each one was a memory; most of them weren't pleasant, but he lived with them and did his best to make some kind of peace. At least the Inquisitor didn't seem to mind his battle-scarred hide; she'd trace them with those delicate fingertips, follow up with lips and tongue, make Bull feel whole again.

Damn, had this ever gone farther than he'd expected. He'd thought to show her a good time, help her relieve some stress... Have a good fuck, yeah. And now here he was, thinking longingly of her fingers and her lips and feeling like his heart was too full to hold it all.

Dangerous. _Qunari don't fuck for love_ , he reminded himself. But what exactly was this, then?

He finished scrubbing behind his ears (Viv would _check_ , and he'd never hear the end of it if she found dirt behind his ears) and emerged from the stream, letting the water trail down his bare chest. A sound on his blind side had him spinning around, reaching for his axe--

There sat Avrinne, in a patch of elfroot, her jacket blending in with all the green. Her eyes were bright as she looked up at him, a little bit awed-- she'd seen the show before, but not with all of nature's majesty to highlight it, he supposed. Her gaze traveled lower, and she blushed, then looked away.

"What a bad girl," Bull chided her. "Sneaking away from camp to catch a glimpse of the Iron Bull? What would people think?"

She shrugged, a tiny smile springing to life on her face. "I told Sera I had to pee."

Bull chuckled. "Well? Like what you see?"

She blushed harder. "You know I do," she told him in a very small voice.

"Mm-hmm." Bull started forward til he was practically standing over her. "And now here you are, in the perfect position to use that pretty pink mouth of yours."

She looked up, took in his growing hardness, and blushed scarlet. "Bull! Someone could-- If we're gone too long, they'll--"

He shrugged. "So? Like they don't already think we're fucking."

She hunched down as if she was trying to be smaller. "I can't believe you're suggesting--"

"I'm _not_ suggesting," Bull said, and he let a little edge creep into his voice. "I'm telling you what's about to happen."

Her spine stiffened a little at that; she couldn't look at him. Her hands fisted in the grass, pulling out green clumps. "I-- I can't--"

Bull reached down, stroked himself; he was getting harder by the second. "Oh, I think you can."

She glanced up and then down, quickly. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "I--"

"Get over here," Bull said, voice low, "and suck my cock, girl."

She shivered at that. Something dark and satisfied welled up from the pit of Bull's stomach as she struggled to her knees, already obeying, hands reaching out to encircle him. She made a noise, low in her throat-- she always did, when she touched him there, as if startled anew every time by the size of him, the sheer length and girth. Two hands weren't enough to cover him, not hands as small and delicate as hers. She glanced up, finally; her pale green eyes were very wide.

"Bull--" she started.

Bull let one of his hands drop to her head. He slid his fingers through her short, silken hair, and then he allowed himself to grab a rough handful. Avrinne gasped.

"Suck," he ordered with a snarl. "I won't tell you again."

She leaned forward, hesitant, unsure, and parted her lips. Her tongue darted out against the head of his cock, tasting at the bitterness welling there. Bull made a sound of approval. He didn't push her, didn't force her-- but he kept his fingers tangled in her hair as a sharp reminder that she wasn't going anywhere.

She squeezed him with her hands, earning another low sound, and then she kissed her way along the underside of his cock. They were wet, sucking kisses, dirty, wonderful kisses, and they were driving Bull out of his skull. His hand tightened in her hair.

"Open your mouth," he told her.

With a small, helpless sound, she did.

Bull pushed in, just a little, just the head. Her tongue swirled around him; her mouth was so warm, so soft. He hissed in pleasure. His hips drew back, then pushed forward a little more, forcing her to take him a little deeper. She moaned around his cock, tongue working fervently.

"You like this," Bull growled, very certain. "You like being on your knees for me. You like it when I use your mouth like this."

She wimpered, then hollowed her cheeks as she sucked at him. Bull put his other hand in her hair, holding her head still as he moved, taking her mouth at a slow, almost leisurely pace. He went a little deeper with every thrust, until her stretched-tight lips were meeting her own hand.

"One hand now," he told her. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, and you're going to let me."

She made more whimpering noises, but she took one hand off his cock so that he could slide deeper. Her hot mouth around him felt amazing, and when he thrust in far enough that she kissed her other hand, he let out a long groan of pleasure.

"Your mouth is amazing," he told her, tugging at her hair. "You use that tongue so well. Maybe I should reward you for it. Maybe I should come all over your pretty face."

She trembled, moaned; closed her eyes like it was just too much. Bull kept his pace steady, slow, careful not to choke her. He was getting close; the thought of spurting all over her mouth and chin was getting him to the edge _fast_.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he growled, losing some of his careful rhythm. "You want me to make you dirty, a little elf slut on her knees for the big, bad Qunari."

She made a high, whining sound. Her other hand crept to the front of her breeches, rubbing frantically at her clit through the leather. Fuck, how he loved watching her.

She did something with her tongue, laving the sensitive underside of his head, and he was undone. Bull cursed raggedly in Qunlat, pulling out of her mouth just in time to let her catch the first few spurts across her pink cheeks, painting her mouth and chin with his come.

She moaned, licked her lips, swallowed hard, then opened her mouth for more. Bull's cock twitched in her hand, letting out one last burst to spatter across her tongue. _Fuck._

Iron Bull panted slightly; he remembered to release the death grip he had on her hair, smoothing his fingers soothingly in apology across her abused scalp.

The Inquisitor reached up a hand to scrub at her dripping face. She looked up at Iron Bull, then slowly and deliberately licked at the sticky mess on her fingers.

Bull dropped to his knees and pressed his mouth to hers, licking obscenely into her mouth, tasting himself there. He drew back, pleased by the dazed look in her eyes.

"Keep that hand moving," he whispered against her mouth.

She began rubbing herself again in earnest, breathing hard against his lips. Bull could feel her shuddering beneath his hands as she drove herself higher and higher, seeking her climax. Bull kissed her again, biting sharply at her lower lip, sucking at the hot slickness painted white across her skin. Avrinne keened, shook, stiffened hard. Bull swallowed down her sharp cries as she orgasmed beneath her own hand. She went limp after that; Bull had to catch her before she could slump into the grass. "Easy, easy. All right?"

She made an incoherent noise, eyes heavy-lidded. Bull couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said, pulling her into his arms and lifting her with almost no effort at all. She was so light, like a pliant sack of goosedown.

He cleaned her up at the stream, then set her on her feet. She swayed slightly.

"That was good," he rumbled, deeply content.

"Mm." She looked up at him, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Worth it."

"We'd best get back. Sera will never let us hear the end of it."

Avrinne chuckled, cheeks going pink again. "Still worth it. If she says anything, I'll fill her bedroll with spiders."

Bull tilted his head back and laughed until his sides ached.


End file.
